


Огурцы и бананы

by Anonymous



Series: Старкер [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: На заявку: "pwp про первый минет, который Питер делает Тони, и с обращением "мистер Старк".





	Огурцы и бананы

На столе лежали банан и огурец. Свежие, только из холодильника. Оба среднего размера, но несколько больше, чем средний размер… Кхм. Питеру не верилось, что он серьезно собрался это сделать.

Он взял банан в правую руку, огурец в левую и взвесил их. Примерно одинаковые, но разные на ощупь. Банан ровный, чуть бархатистый, огурец — глянцево-гладкий, но с небольшими пупырышками по всей длине. Если сильно постараться, можно представить, что на него надет ребристый презерватив или что-то типа того.

Питер подкинул фрукт и овощ в руках, прокрутив в воздухе одним оборотом, поймал. Раздумывая, что лучше, он поднес банан к губам, осторожно прикоснулся. Ничего так. И пахнет сладковато. Как презерватив со вкусом. Не то, чтобы Питер знал вкус презервативов, но фантазировать никто не запрещал.

Огурец пах свежестью и легко скользил по влажным губам, а мелкие пупырышки совсем не мешали, наоборот, очень приятно задевали, массировали губы.

Питер еще раз придирчиво оглядел огурец и банан. От этого выбора не зависела судьба мира, от него не зависело ничего, кроме одной очень важной вещи.

Первого в жизни Питера минета.

Поэтому он не мог ударить в грязь лицом перед Тони. Питер сделает самый охренительный минет в его жизни. Для этого он начитался форумов для девчонок и геев на тему "мой первый отсос" до маленьких членов перед глазами и теперь видел во всех продолговатых предметах фаллический символ.

Определившись, Питер открыл холодильник, чтобы убрать огурец на место, но выронил его от испуга — Пятница внезапно подала голос.

— Мистер Паркер, для практики в оральном сексе я бы советовала вам использовать огурец. Для лучшего эффекта его можно почистить, тогда он станет мягче и будет лучше скользить, особенно если вы хотите практиковать глубокий минет.

Питер знал, что такое быть в ужасе. Это когда в твоей гостиной сидит Тони Старк и подмигивает тебе. Или когда ты попал под руку десятиметрового Человека-муравья и увидел в полете всю свою жизнь. Или когда искусственный интеллект дает совет, как лучше учиться отсасывать.

Питер сделал вдох-выдох, захлопнул дверцу холодильника. Какое счастье, что Тони не делал своим искинам-дворецким тел, и никто не мог посмотреть на него сейчас укоризненно. Роботы, конечно, не могли бы смотреть укоризненно, но Питер был уверен — те, что сделал бы Тони Старк, умели бы не только укоризненно смотреть. Они бы научились раздраженно хмыкать, весело фыркать и прикладывать ладонь к лицу. Например, в такой ситуации, как сейчас ладонь у лица была бы как нельзя кстати.

— Пятница, это вовсе не то, что ты подумала! — Питер взмахнул руками (в одной до сих пор был банан) и смутился еще сильнее. Он стыдливо сунул фрукт в холодильник, подобрал огурец, закатившийся под стол, и сунул его на одну полку с бананом. И вместе они смотрелись неплохо. — Хотя я понятия не имею, о чем ты подумала, но точно не… не об этом, то есть, не о том! Совсем не о том!

— Мистер Паркер, здесь нечего стесняться. К тому же я могу вам помочь — закажу подходящий фаллоимитатор. Анонимно, разумеется. Это будет безопаснее и, по моему скромному мнению, эффективней.

Питер потерял дар речи. Дожили. Искин советует ему, на чем лучше тренироваться с минетом! Наверняка с технической точки зрения она была права, но нельзя же так нетактично вмешиваться. Так недолго умереть девственником от инфаркта. Или от стыда. Питер не понял, какая эмоция была сильнее — первоначальный испуг, от которого по затылку до самого копчика прошла холодная волна, или стыд, от которого такая же, но уже горячая, волна пробежала от самой макушки, огладив плечи.

Так и не разобравшись в этом, Питер позорно сбежал посреди разговора, молясь, что Пятница не посчитает это согласием. Потому что где ему, черт возьми, прятать искусственный член?! Точно не у себя в комнате, и ни в коем случае не в башне Старка! Еще неизвестно, что хуже — найди его тетя или Тони. С первой придется поговорить на тему сексуального воспитания (что наверняка будет еще стыднее, — в пять раз стыднее! — чем разговор с Пятницей), а с Тони… Питер просто не хотел, чтобы он об этом знал. Это должна была быть его маленькая тайна. Он бы сделал охренительный минет Тони, и если бы тот спросил: “Малыш, ты где этому научился?”, Питер бы сказал, что это природный талант.

Природный талант сосать члены, блин.

И почему Питер думал, что это звучит круто? Даже про себя полный отстой. Фразочка для дешевых порно-фильмов. Тони точно не оценил бы, и засмеял Питера за такой стыд. Он едко подшучивал и за меньшее, а подобный перл припоминал бы до старости и обязательно включил бы его в личную биографию в главе "Питер Паркер и его длинный язык".

Питер с досады заперся в выделенной ему комнате и не выходил из нее до вечера, надеясь, что Пятница не стала самовольничать, и ему не придется ждать сюрприз под дверью.

А вечером выходить и не пришлось, потому что к нему без стука зашел Тони и начал без предисловий:

— Не знаю, чем заслужил твое недоверие, малыш, но я был уверен, что наши отношения дошли до той стадии, на которой можно тренироваться с минетом на мне, а не на огурцах.

Питер, крутящийся перед зеркалом (он тренировал соблазнительную улыбку, раз уж с отсосом не вышло) бросился на кровать, утыкаясь лицом в матрас, и застонал. Бессовестная Пятница его сдала. Это вообще входит в ее обязанности? Так же как и покупки в онлайн секс-шопе? Кстати о них!

— Питер, я всегда рад полюбоваться на тебя со спины, но сейчас бы хотел услышать оправдательную речь.

Питер искоса глянул на Тони. Тот сложил руки на груди и принял крайне укоризненный вид. Он отчего-то считал, что это работает эффективней, чем родительские нотации и конфискация геройского костюма. Питер же считал, что это выглядит крайне сексуально, особенно когда на Тони была майка — можно было любоваться мышцами на загорелых руках.

— Ваша Пятница делает заказы по интернету на искусственные члены, мистер Старк, — наябедничал Питер и сразу пошел в наступление, — так что кто еще тут должен оправдываться.

Тони совершенно не изменился в лице, только перевел укоризненный взгляд с Питера куда-то в потолок — там была камера наблюдения, она же — бессовестный глаз Пятницы. О нем Питер знал, но найти никак не мог, иначе бы давно избавился от слежки. 

— Пятница, — позвал Тони, — папочка тобой недоволен.

Питер фыркнул в подушку. Отцовский инстинкт Тони включался в двух случаях: когда он был недоволен Пятницей, и когда он был доволен Питером.

Питером Тони был доволен в спальне, в душе, в мастерской, в машине и еще в десятке мест, где можно было довольствоваться, не опасаясь чужих (кроме Пятницы) глаз. 

— То же самое вы можете повторить мистеру Паркеру, сэр.

Питер и Тони безмолвно переглянулись. И оба расхохотались. Шпильки Пятницы всегда били в цель (Тони говорил, что этим она походила на Джарвиса, будто была его младшей сестрой).

Сотрясаясь от смеха, Тони упал на кровать рядом с Питером.

— Отбой, Пятница, — сказал Тони, когда они отсмеялись. Питер смотрел на улыбающегося Тони: морщинки в уголках глаз, идеальная (подкрашенная, но никому ни слова, тссс!) бородка, теплый взгляд усталых глаз. Тони снова не спит ночами — мастерит "новинки" и "чудеса техники", пока есть свободное от геройства время.

— Дальше мы справимся без твоей помощи.

— Рада это слышать, сэр.

Прозвучало, как “слава Богу”, и Питер снова весело фыркнул. Во всяком случае напряжение из-за стыда, мучавшее его полдня, полностью прошло, а меткий юмор искина задал веселый тон.

— Ну и, молодой человек, что скажете в свое оправдание? — Тони растянулся на кровати, подперев голову рукой. На его губах играла озорная улыбка, и Питеру ужасно, просто нестерпимо захотелось прижаться к ней губами.

Улыбался Тони не часто, поэтому Питер всегда трепетно ловил его искренние улыбки, особенно те, что Тони дарил ему. Наверно поэтому Питер говорил всякую чушь, чтобы чаще их видеть.

— Можно я начну оправдываться, когда на вас не будет штанов, мистер Старк?

Питер и сам не знал, как ему удавалось говорить что-то такое. Он и так много болтал, когда нервничал — болтал в два раза больше, но стоило ему остаться с Тони наедине… Питер выдавал что-то такое, от чего сам краснел. Тони закатил глаза, но Питер знал — ему нравится эта чушь, иначе бы Тони не расстегнул штаны и не согнал Питера с кровати на пол шлепком по заднице.

— Давай-давай, так будет удобнее.

— Мне или вам, — пробурчал Питер, но возмутиться всерьез не успел — перед глазами оказалась расстегнутая ширинка. 

Питер сглотнул.

Он уже видел член Тони и не раз, но сейчас все было по-другому. И не потому, что Питер собирался сделать первый в жизни минет, нет, совсем не поэтому. Дело было в Тони. Не нужно было паучье чутье или шестое чувство, чтобы понять: происходит что-то особенное, что-то, что они разделят на двоих и будут вечно хранить в памяти.

Тони огладил костяшками пальцев щеку Питера, коснулся виска, где судорожно пульсировала венка, провел пальцем по непослушной, торчащей вверх, брови. Прикосновения легкие, аккуратные — настолько осторожно Тони не возился даже со своими микросхемами. Питер прикрыл глаза, потому что вынести его взгляд, щемяще-нежный, доверительно-больной, было непросто.

Тони Старк — человек, у которого есть все, кроме одного — доверия.

— Мистер Старк… — голос вдруг охрип, Питер сглотнул сухим горлом, и продолжил, шепотом, но продолжил, — Тони, я тебя люблю. И не брошу. Мне ты можешь верить.

Питер уткнулся лбом в колено Тони, и тот запустил пальцы в его волосы, провел ногтями по коже, и по позвоночнику тут же пробежала волна мурашек.

Питер не знал, какие мысли крутились в голове Тони, когда он смотрел на злосчастный телефон. Он всегда лежал на видном месте, покрытый пылью, потому что никто его не трогал. Но Питер надеялся: рядом с ним Тони не думал о том, что потом заставляло его надеть костюм и устроить пьяный дебош.

Питер хотел помочь, хотел быть нужным.

Тони склонился над ним, горячее дыхание пощекотало кожу, и поцеловал в затылок. Также легко, как мгновение назад касался лица Питера.

— Спасибо, малыш.

Голос у Тони тоже охрип, будто он перетянул галстук, и сердце Питера зашлось в бешеном ритме — для Тони, как и для него самого, это важно, он не один почувствовал что-то особенное.

Только теперь непонятно, как вернуться к тому, с чего они начали — Питер не хотел сломать то особенное, что сейчас возникло между ними, очередной чушью.

— Я рассчитывал всего лишь на минет, а ты предлагаешь мне куда больше.

К облегчению Питера, Тони не умел долго оставаться серьезным.

— И кстати, хоть кто-нибудь из нас сегодня кончит?

— Мистер Стааааарк, — протянул Питера, бодая его колено.

— Ну, если я тебя больше не возбуждаю, так и быть, схожу за огурцом. Хоть со стороны посмотрю, как молодежь развлекается.

— Вообще-то, я выбрал банан.

— И правильно, — совершенно серьезно, но с хитринкой в глазах, кивнул Тони, — банан привычнее. Смазку с запахом огурца я еще не встречал. Может быть открыть свою линейку? Представь, как круто будет смотреться “Stark Industries” на пачках през… ох…

Теперь Питер знал еще один способ, как можно заткнуть Тони Старка. Первый: поцелуйте его. Второй: попросите его отсосать вам. И третий: отсосите ему сами.  
Все способы имели один недостаток — их приходилось использовать только наедине. Но с другой стороны это была привилегия Питера, которой он беззастенчиво пользовался.

Член Тони затвердел, стоило Питеру взять его в рот. Неглубоко, на пробу, чтобы помешалось за щеку. Член увеличился, и губы вокруг него разошлись шире, по языку растекся вкус смазки, и Питер, выпустив его изо рта, причмокнул.

Пока все шло неплохо.

Тони схватился за волосы Питера, он не управлял им, наоборот, это значило — малыш, у тебя все получится, давай, не бойся, мне уже нравится.

И Питер не боялся.

Они в четыре руки стянули с Тони джинсы с трусами до щиколоток, и Питер сразу же огладил его напряженные бедра, прижался щекой к колену, поцеловал — так всегда делал Тони, и Питер знал, как это выглядит: я у твоих ног, верь мне, я сделаю все, чтобы тебе понравилось.

Он осторожно стянул с головки члена кожицу, завороженно смотря, как она легко обнажается под его пальцами. Она была похожа на большую спелую черешню, и Питер снова облизал ее, сильнее смыкая губы.

Ему нравилось, и он хотелось чтобы нравилось Тони. Питер обязан довести его до стонов.

Он облизал член по всей длине, поглаживая его у основания, перекатил яички в пальцах, как китайские шарики для медитации — они разве что не звенели от напряжения, и вобрал их в рот, посасывая сначала одно, потом второе. Слюна накапливалась во рту и Питер, увлеченный делом, забывал ее сглатывать — она стекала из уголков рта и уже капала на простынь. 

Тони дышал рвано, с присвистом втягивая воздух, и не выпускал руки из волос Питера. Он сжимал пальцы в кулак, натягивая волосы до легкого покалывания в коже, но позволял Питеру вести, задавать свой темп.

Питер вылизал яйца и весь член и снова вобрал в рот головку. Прижал кончиком языка сочащуюся дырочку и услышал почти-стон сверху. Заглатывать до горла он не решался, но Тони так и не застонал. 

Что ж, вызов принят.

Питер положил руки ему на бедра, и, сделав глубокий вдох, насадился на член так отчаянно, будто прыгнул с Ниагары. В глазах защипало от навернувшихся слез, но Питер заглотил так глубоко, что почти коснулся носом живота Тони.

И оно того стоило.

Тони застонал, не сдерживаясь, сам подмахнул, загоняя член до конца, вжимая в пах лицо Питера, и, черт возьми, это было страшно — ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, в глазах все расплывается от слез, слюни залили весь подбородок и хлюпали при каждом толчке. Но в то же время это было слишком хорошо — так хорошо, что трусы уже давно вымокли от смазки, а на члене скоро появится мозоль из-за жесткой и тесной джинсы.

Питер подстроится под движения Тони, и, когда паника улеглась, сжал свой пах ладонью. Этого хватило, чтобы кончить самому и довести до оргазма Тони — в сжавшееся горло ударила сперма, и Питер отстранился, закашлявшись.

Первый минет помог выяснить несколько вещей: у него не было рвотного рефлекса; его способности позволяли ему долго не дышать; Тони стонет так сексуально, что кончить можно от одних его стонов.

Отдышавшись, Питер положил голову на бедро Тони, прижимаясь к нему сначала щекой, потом губами. Кожу щекотали маленькие волоски, и он ловил их ртом, чуть оттягивал и отпускал. Тони лениво поглаживал его шею, обводил пальцем позвонки и почесывал кожу во впадинке на затылке.

Питер был готов замурлыкать.

— Да уж, — протянул Тони. В его голосе забавно смешались удивление, восхищение и послеоргазменная лень.

Прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, Питер поздравил себя с удачным минетом. Все прошло намного лучше, чем он думал. Даже Тони растерял свое красноречие.

— Огурцам такое и не снилось.

— И бананам. Хотите повторить, мистер Старк?


End file.
